Slow Dance
by BLOODIsMyDRUG
Summary: Konoha, after 500 years of breaking tradition, have finally brought back a Cherry Blossom Ball for the traditional one week ceremony. All ninja are requested to attend and participate in the traditional hundred's of years old dance. Sakura doesn't know whether it is a good idea or not...and who's that masked guy who keeps popping up?
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so here I am again, with a new fanfiction, which somehow popped into my head whilst I was listening to a song. If you want you can head off and listen to it if you'd like. It's called 'slow dance' by Framing Hanley, and you'll see where the song fits into this story I came up with. **

**Since I have literally JUST finished typing and sorting it all out, I'll probably come back and sort out any bits I feel are iffy or off.**

**Anyways, I've actually got most of the chapters sorted, (as in I know where I'm going with it), so I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE SONG, OR ANYTHING COMMERCIALISED IN THIS STORY.**

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

**-Slow Dance-**

* * *

"Gather around! Come on now!" Tsunade's voice hollers, her voice filled with an air of authority, and also of annoyance.

"I said gather around!" She repeats. She really was at the end of her tether, anymore and she would explode like a ticking time bomb.

Her brown eyes glower in annoyance, and at last, the look from their hokage settled the group around her. She smiles and sniffs in triumph, looking purposefully at every single face she could detect in the group.

"Now, you may be wondering why I've gathered you all here..." She says, the whispers had died down into utter silence, and all eyes were on her, standing out in the breezy day of spring. It was mid-spring, and the sky was blue, a few fluffy clouds floating above their heads.

"I do realise some of you have been taken off missions to be stood here" she continues, ignoring a few groans in show of their own annoyance.

"But it is of the utmost importance that you all be here, it is not of my own request, but of the village elders" another small groan and a few mumbles resounds after her words take effect.

"They have requested that we organise something more traditional and exquisite for the cherry blossom celebrations during summer" to this, there was simply silence. Stunned or curious, tsunade couldn't tell. She looks at the faces in front of her, knowing them all so well...before continuing.

"The elders felt that the villagers were putting far too much effort into the preparations, and due to that and many other reasons, they also felt it was high time the shinobi of this village took part in village celebrations..."

Her brown orbs detect a few shuffles as her words sink in, the shinobi in front of her seeming to become restless at the slight mention of unorthodox work.

"They also came up with the idea, along with help from Konoha's history, to hold a cherry blossom ball, which has historically not been held in konoha for nearly 500 years" She refuses to observe the shinobi infront of her again, simply continuing to read off of her small scroll instead.

"It is a traditional ball, and the elders have made the decision to include a ceremonial dance, of which konoha's shinobi will be required to take part in..."

She hurriedly finishes off the last part, knowing what is about to come.

"There are no excuses, ALL KONOHA SHINOBI MUST, I repeat MUST participate"

And with her last statement, the shinobi around her burst into different reactions, most of them saying things about the elders and the outrageousness. She sighs as they all try and get their opinions heard.

"All of you, shut up!" She growls, and immediately, silence consumes the previous roar of shinobi, unhappy with the current situation.

"Now, if you have a question, I suggest you be quiet and wait your turn", her words dictating and still annoyed.

She points towards a boy in the front, with black hair in a ponytail, Shikamaru Nara, and she speaks up, "what is your question?".

He shuffles a bit, before looking rather bored with the whole matter, "how are we expected to do a dance when pretty much none of us have ever done so before? Shinobi don't dance, its troublesome"

"Don't be silly, Nara. Anyone and everyone can dance. However, since you've brought it up, all konoha shinobi will be taught how to dance the traditional ball dance" Tsunade replies.

At this point her eye catches sight of Ino Yamanaka standing a few people back in the crowd, raising her hand, albeit a little impatiently, but still.

"Yes, Yamanaka?"

"If its a traditional thing, what are we going to wear?" She asks, and the males in the crowd groan.

"You will be supplied with the dress for the dance, however you will all need to comply with the elder's choices on dress code"

"And what is that code?" Someone else's voice pipes up, Kiba. He was looking slightly overwhelmed, akamaru running around his feet in a confused manner.

"Males must wear traditional clothing, females must do so also. You can find myself and any senior shinobi for help with that" she replies again. Some of the others in the group had silenced a little, simply listening to the answers given.

"Will we be paid Granny Tsunade?!" Comes a boyant loud voice.

A vein pops in tsunade's forehead and her eye begins to twitch a little, staring at the blonde at the corner of the group.

"Naruto, shut up"

She says simply, ignoring his cheeky smile, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, looking a little sheepish now.

"It seems we are done here, if you need anything at all, you can visit me in my office later. However you are free to return to missions" she pauses, looking at them each in turn.

"Your training for the ball will begin tomorrow, you are all required to meet at the training grounds at 9am sharp" she waits for the information to seep into their heads, "do I make myself clear?"

A resounding "yes" comes from the shinobi students in front of her. She smiles in triumph and strides away from the area, heading back to the comfort of her office...away from the mini headaches threatening to burst her brain.

* * *

"This is going to be so much work..." Shikamaru sighs, immediately flopping onto the floor after Tsunade had left the area, he props his head up with his arms, sighing deeply again.

"But we get to wear cute outfits!" Ino retorts, her blue eyes wide with some form of excitement. Shikamaru sighs for a third time.

"And how do you know they'll be 'cute'" Choji replies to the blonde, and she stares at him incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure they won't give us ugly things" she replies, insisting she was right.

"This is the elder's we're talking about here..." Shikamaru replies, covering his face with an arm. Ino plops down beside him.

"Do you really think we'll get paid for it?"

"Naruto, please, shut up about that now, you know we won't"

"Awwwh but Sakura!" The blonde said to the pinkette, and she just simply looks at him.

"We have more important things to worry about" she interrupts him, looking back towards the main village, then at the konoha 12 around her.

"That reminds me, has tsunade decided what she's going to do with him?" Kiba pipes up, ignoring the looks he gets from both hinata and ino.

Sakura pauses, unsure how to respond. She didn't really expect anyone to say anything about it at all. Naruto stiffens by her side.

"Tsunade spoke to me earlier, and she said it was not entirely her decision, the elders play a part and so does the interrogation process" Sakura replies. Her voice, she noticed, hadn't sounded like her own. It almost sounded alien when the words had come out of her mouth.

Her green eyes travel back to the hokage tower, her mind wondering down into the depths of the holding chambers. She hadn't been down there for nearly 3 weeks and she wasn't sure why.

Well, she was, but she wouldn't let any of her friends know why she had persistently refused to go. Naruto had been a couple of times, with others and also alone.

Slowly, she looks back towards her close team mate, his blue orbs were watching her closely, as if trying to decipher her facial expressions, but she fought back, her expression plain.

"I think maybe we should go and talk to Tsunade, it can't take the elder's this long to decide", her voice wasn't shaky, it was more determined than anything.

Naruto nods, sighing a little. The others had been caught up in their own little conversations, and most did not notice the two team mates slip away from the group, heading off for the hokage tower.

* * *

It had been 3 years, over 1000 days since Sasuke Uchiha had left konoha seeking power and vengeance for his older brother. It had been a year and a half since Naruto and Sakura had given up all hope of ever getting him back.

It had taken just under a year for Naruto to accept it and learn to forgive himself for not keeping his promise to sakura. It had taken Sakura longer than that to even acknowledge the idea of forgiving the Uchiha for causing Naruto so much pain. They'd had to move on, and learn to carry on with life.

That they had done, until just 2 months previously.

* * *

_"SAKURA! SAKURA!" The shouts came fast and loud, waking her from her slumber immediately, and she jumps out of her untidy bed, throwing open her apartment door and staring at her distressed team mate._

_Her eyes widen as she takes naruto in, he was standing before her, he wouldn't stand still, he seemed to be shaking and he looked confused about something._

_"Naruto? What's wrong?" She asks, not caring about her barely dressed body, raising a hand to naruto's shoulder, worried for her close friend. The chill of the early morning was beginning to catch at the pinkettes legs, her door wide open._

_The blonde boy looks at her with widened eyes, as if he is unable to speak for a moment, before he pulls himself together and finally crying out, "SASUKE'S BACK, HE'S COME BACK". _

_His words take a moment to seep into her mind. Her heart was locked off, blocked out immediately, the tension and emotions unable to get through. Her brain processed the information, and she was stunned._

_How? What?_

_She pounds through the streets, her boots pulled on quickly, a small over shirt covering her as she blusters through the village, Naruto close to her side as she races towards the hokage tower._

_Deep into the bowels of the earth they go, down the many sets of steps of the hokage tower, towards the prisoner chambers. As they round one of the tight corners, she slides to the side, effectively halting Naruto for a few seconds, and that was all she needed. She was off like a shot, sprinting away down the corridors as fast as she could._

_Knowing that her anger would cause some very big problems, the young blonde chases after his Team mate._

_She ignores the stench of dried blood as she passes some of the cells, running for the rooms right at the back of the chambers, before Shikamaru appears and manages to grab her by the waist and carry her back a few feet. _

_"Sakura, no" he says, his voice strangely calming, he knew what was going on inside her head right now and he was trying to bar her before she could do any damage. It didn't stop her though, and she slips from his hold on her waist, bounding towards the double doors at the end of the corridor, kicking the door open with such force that one of the hinges snap._

_She half pauses when she enters the room, Tsunade and an elder standing on one side of the room with Ibiki, feeling a little self conscious. But another person in the room captures her attention again. _

_Bound by the hands and weak on a chair, was Sasuke Uchiha. He was watching her with his eyes, although he was half doubled over, a large bruise cascading across his arm and a large gash on his face. His hair was longer than it was the last time she'd laid eyes on him, but He looked worse for wear, and after pausing for a moment, staring at him, Sakura forces as much chakra into her hand as she can, bunching it into a fist as she comes up infront of him, smashing her fist into the side of his face and causing him to fly across the room, smacking into the wall across from her. Pushing chakra into her feet, she pounds over to him, catching him before he can even fall, holding him up with a chakra filled hand around his throat, holding him tightly against the wall, squeezing his neck._

_She wasn't sure how her face looked, but he was staring at her with an almost shocked expression. She moves close to his face, staring into his dark eyes. "I will NEVER forgive you Uchiha" she spits at him, her mouth turning into an ugly snarl. She then let's go, his body slumping down the wall and onto the dirty cold floor._

_Shikamaru and Naruto then grab her again within seconds of her letting go, and this time she willingly let's them cart her away, holding back any more emotion from showing. She'd let her anger out and she felt freer._

* * *

That was under 2 months ago. It had taken her a long while to accept everything that had happened. The elder's had put her on probation as she'd effectively shattered half Uchiha's jaw in the process, meaning he couldn't talk for a few weeks.

She hadn't minded, she couldn't have concentrated at all if she tried.  
However as she walks back to her apartment, away from her's and Naruto's conversation with Tsunade, her facade falters, and her suppression of any emotion breaks, a whole flood of emotion showering over her.

Stumbling through her door, she slams it tightly, sliding to the floor, curling up against it, tears over spilling and trickling down her face as she cries silently. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him. Not again. That was the past and that's how it would stay.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about any of this. She was relieved for Naruto, for his friendship with Sasuke, that had somehow begun to rebind its ties once more. But inside she was cringing. Tsunade, having persuaded the elder's to let Sasuke live, had also managed to persuade them to allow him a trial period of 6 months to be intergrated back into konoha, and if at any time did he cause a problem or was seen to be engaging in foul play, he would be banished from konoha entirely.

But because of this persuasion, the elder's had effectively reinstated Sasuke Uchiha into shinobi life, and that meant his old team. Their old team.

It wasn't that she didn't want him to be back, she'd hoped and hoped he would at first, in the first year he was gone. She vowed she'd bring him back. But he didn't want to come back, Naruto and she had failed, and Naruto put himself through all kinds of trouble, putting himself under serious pressure, injuring himself so badly during training, trying to push himself to the limits, all so he could become stronger and bring sasuke back. And his depression and effort was all for waste.

That's what was getting at Sakura. After all this time, time spend missing him, missing the team, everything, and she'd gotten over it all, even started seeing others the way she'd seen him, and now, he was back. Back and on the team, and she didn't know how she was going to deal with it.

"Pull yourself together, Sakura" she tells herself, standing on partially wobbly legs, forcing herself to stand.

"Its not as bad as it seems". Making her way into her bathroom, turning the shower on high, stripping herself of her clothes, sighing. Her green orbs catch sight of herself in her full length mirror. She stands infront of it, her eyes cascading over herself, her face, still young looking, but more defined with her age, lips, still so pink and soft, but kept in a formal straight line. Physically, she was a woman. Her breasts were perky, but not large. One thing she minded but didn't mind at the same time. It was bad in the ways of male attraction, but good when you were trying to escape a foe in battle. Her muscles and slim frame gave herself the overall impression that she was a ninja, even if she hadn't been on many missions lately.

Shaking herself free of any emotion, any negative emotion, she steps into the steaming shower, the water drenching her and washing away the problems, unknoting the tight sensation she felt.

A slim hand reaches for the shampoo, lathering it as she moves the shampoo into her hair, massaging it on her hair and her scalp, soothing her a little.

The scent of cherry blossoms fills her bathroom as she washes her hair, the scent drawing her attention back to the current predicament; the cherry blossom ball. Sighing, she finishes washing, stepping out of her shower, pulling a big fluffy towel off the rack and wrapping it around herself limply, drying her hair and then grabbing a comb and combing it through quickly, then padding out into the hall, heading to her bedroom to get dressed.

She presumed she'd need to have an early night, since she'd need to be prepared for tomorrow.

But she couldn't help thinking it might be a little fun, besides, she'd danced a little before.

* * *

"There are no buts in this, Sasuke"

"But Lady Tsunade, you know it won't work"

A hand comes slamming down onto the desk, but he refuses to jump or budge.

"I do not give a damn, Uchiha. The elder's think it will promote the morale between our shinobi and the public. They also decided that you should participate, as part of your reintroduction to the konoha community"

He bites the inside of his lip. He had no idea what to reply to that.

"What about..."

His words wouldn't come out. This new found way of thinking was making him weak.

"What about what, Uchiha?" Her sharp and harsh voice comes, and his dark eyes look into her brown ones.

"The team, you saw how she reacted a few months ago, do you really think she'd accept me on the team again?"

His question seemed to, remarkably shock Tsunade, who stares at him for a moment, before shaking her head and saying, "I cannot be sure. My student does not share her thoughts as much as she used to, or her emotions for that matter"

She hands him a scroll, leaning over the desk, and he takes it quickly, stuffing it in his pocket.

"I suggest you remember the circumstances, and try to realise why she broke your jaw like that" and she laughs, slightly sadistically. Sasuke bites the inside of his cheek.  
"Although, I presume you're scared"

The statement caught Sasuke off guard, his eyes widen a smidgen and he opens his mouth to reply, then closes it again.

"I'm not 'scared', I am simply worried about the future circumstances" he defends, snapping back, but with his usual, cool exterior.

At least he wasn't scared _now._

* * *

**-Slow Dance-**

* * *

**So, do you like the idea? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**BloodIsMyDrug**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**felt as if i should just explain slightly, yes I know a lot of these fanfics have sasuke relenting and not trying, in a way. There are reasons why I've decided to do write it in such a way, and you'll see why a little later on, maybe even partially in this chapter.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**"pardon me for saying, I was afraid, she never gave me the time of day"**

* * *

Early morning light slowly creeps through the window pane, the sunrise beginning to ascent, a few pinks and orange colours, oddly hazy and melding together in a lazy pattern in the sky, not quite having defined lines to the coloured streaks of the sky.

Just a few moments previously, Sakura had begun to awake, drifting out of a slightly sweet but boring dream, her eyes flickering open a few times before she fully opens them and keeps them open. Her green orbs scan her room, seeing the sunrise out of her window, and she had risen from her bed, leaving it carelessly messy.

Soft padding noises sound as she makes her way to the window, her pyjama's merely consisting of an old worn out over-sized shirt, (one of which had belonged to Naruto but she had kept after the colours began to fade and he no longer wanted it) and plain and simple grey panties, the shirt covering her like a nightdress.

Her lips curve at the edges, soft and pink, as a smile makes its way onto her face. She absolutely loved morning's like this.

However her mind is firmly pulled back to reality as her alarm begins to ring violently behind her on her small bedside table. Groaning, she steps across the room, avoiding her carelessly strewn clothes from the night before and leaves the comfort of her bedroom.

Looking scrutinisingly at her appearance in the mirror, green eyes glowing in the dim light of the bathroom, deliberating. Pink hair down to her shoulders, her lips a straight line again as her gaze averts to a small mark, a scar, on her shoulder. It was small, about one inch in size, but was prominent when in contrast to her milky skin tone.

A sudden rush of memories floods through her mind like a barrage, the barriers put in place holding no defence against them as they purge her mind. Only seconds had passed but she comes away from the memories, green orbs flickering away from the mirror and to the shower.

No, today was no day to be thinking of the past. "Sakura don't you dare bring that back" she says, voice echoing into the silence around her half naked body.

The pinkette silently washes her hair, aware of the time and knowing by late that afternoon she'd be sweaty and messy anyway, there'd be no point showering till later.

Once that was done, the pinkette hurries back into her bedroom and over to her wardrobe, carefully picking out a shirt and shorts, the young woman's mind averting to the dance training. She was sure she'd read something about that in the massive konoha secret library. Tsunade had given her access to read pretty much anything, in hopes she'd broaden her knowledge of Konoha and also of medical jutsus that far surpassed anything she'd encountered before. But she'd also remembered reading something on this so called dance before.

However she wasn't quite sure what it had been about, it was a long time ago, after all. Setting about getting ready, she dries and fixes her hair, leaving it down as usual, taking her kunai pouch and attaching it to her hip, then grabbing her boots from next to the door, sitting on the step and pulling them both on, before locking up and leaving her house.

Having left earlier than she'd anticipated, she decides to take a little walk along a longer route to the meeting point for the training.

* * *

Passing a few shops, her feet thuding against the walkway as she makes her way along the street, past a little cafe and seeing only a couple of villagers out and about. Of course, it was only morning, only a few people would be out, unless you were a shinobi.

"Sakura-chan!" Calls a voice from behind her, sounding feminine. She looks over her shoulder, hair whisping across as she does so, spotting Hinata coming out of the little cafe she'd just passed, her pale hands holding a small cup of something.

The hyuuga heiress walks over to the pinkette, their eyes meeting and her shy yet cute smiles appears on her face.

"Thank you for waiting for me Sakura-chan" she says, voice soft and gentle as always, never too loud or provoking.

"You're welcome" she replies, and the two female shinobi walk side by side, taking a longer walk towards the training grounds.

After a while of pleasant silence as they walk, Hinata speaks up, looking at the pinkette from the corner of her translucent eyes, "Do you think this dance is going to be fun?" She asks, her silky voice contemplating.

Sakura sighs, but splays a small smile on her face. "I hope so, it would be tiresome if it becomes boring" she replies to the dark haired girl.

Their path begins to lead away from the town area, the shops and little market stalls disappearing behind them as they make their way towards the grounds.

Green orbs note Naruto ahead, and as her feet begin to pick up slightly, a dark haired person joins Naruto's form ahead of them on the trail, halting her footsteps for a split second, before she carries on her pace, catching up with naruto. Hinata joins her, making a few comments on the flowers beginning to come into bloom.

Sakura moves across to the side of Naruto, smiling as she sees him. "Naruto" she says, green orbs being greeted with electric blue ones.

His was already smiling but he flashes her his signature big toothy grin. "Sakura-chan!" The blonde replies, greeting her in a big bear hug, which she accepts and obliges by hugging him back.

Once their embrace has ended, she briefly acknowledges the Uchiha's presence. "Sasuke" she greets plainly. He nods in return, and she swiftly moves along, Hinata by her side, stuttering a little greeting to both males as they move ahead.

* * *

Behind her, Sasuke closes his mouth, having been about to speak. Naruto looks at him with a little bit of a curious look. Sasuke dismisses it with his hand, simply going back to their previous conversation.

"After I tracked down the akatsuki, I had a large battle with my...brother" he states, his dark eyes deepening as he recalls the events to the blonde.

Naruto nods and listens the entire time, as Sasuke details the events that lead him back to Konoha.

"When I had managed to escape Orochimaru I went off on my own, leaving behind the team I'd had there. While alone for those few months, I came to realise what I'd really been needing the whole time" he continues.

"I had completed my ultimate goal and didn't have any clue as to what I was going to do after that".

Naruto nods, understanding. "So then what? Did you just come back?" He enquires.

Sasuke shakes his head, a little cautious. "I ran into a few other akatsuki members on my travels, they seem to be based all over" he relays the information of the battle to Naruto.

"I barely managed to escape and keep myself going. I just knew I only had one choice, and that was to come back" he explained, his cool voice entangled with another emotion, but naruto couldn't decipher it.

"Got halfway through konoha forest when I had an epitome; I'd broken many ties when I left, and although I caused everyone so much pain, I HAD To do what I did" he says, kicking a stone, his hands stuffed into his pockets as they walk at a considerably slow pace. His deep dark eyes stayed strongly staring at the track ahead of them, knowing Naruto was watching him closely.

"I realised that now it was over, I could finally rebuild everything I never had" he finishes, going back to his usual quiet and stoic self.

Naruto remains quiet for a moment, chewing on the inside of his mouth before he decides on what he can say without prevoking anything rash. Sasuke would tell him more, with time. Time to let the wounds heal before more could be said, at least.

"I hope you know that, even though it caused me great pain when you left, and I felt terrible with myself for not bringing you back, I have forgiven you" he replies to his dark haired shinobi friend. "But Sakura, Sakura won't forgive easily, if at all".

Sasuke nods, knowing the blonde was right. "As long as you've forgiven me".

* * *

He had a set of curly brown hair, not short but quite long, his eyes a greeny grey colour. Stood infront of the group, posed superiorly to the shinobi.

"Right, I am Azune, and I am going to be teaching you all the traditional dances" he addresses them all, his voice deep and strong.

There are a few groans from the group surrounding him but this strange man in front of them didn't seem to even notice it. Instead he continues his little speech, traipsing around the group, moving on swift feet amoong them.

"The elders have requested that I teach you the most simple steps and go from there". He continues, oddly captivating voice taking all attention. "Is there anyone here who's ever heard or seen this dance?" He questions.

One or two hands are put up in response and he regards each face carefully, as if trying to memorise them.

He strides over to Kurenai, who had put her hand in the air. "Do you know the dance?" He enquires, looking at her with brown eyes.

She nods her head, "yes, quite". She explains, "I went to a dance class when I was younger".

A smile forms on this man's lips, and his hand grips hers as he hauls her towards the front of the group. Kurenai hadn't been expecting this and begins to protest, "I think I'll be a tad rusty" she says.

"Don't be silly" he replies, simply taking her by the waist with one arm, the other higher on her back.

Pink begins to sweep across the apples of her cheeks, her red eyes searching for someone to help, but alas, the group infront of her, including her old students, refused to help.

"Watch the steps if you can" Azune explains, as he begins to twirl Kurenai around in what looks like a figure of eight, beginning a much more defined and traditional version of a fast paced waltz.

Kurenai keeps in time with his swift movements, he was definitely the dance instructor, you could tell instantly from the professional manner in which he was waltzing.

Pink hair standing out from the crowd, Sakura watches in silence. The dance was a mixture of a fast paced waltz, with what looked like to her, a few elements of the tango.

A few of the male shinobi had begun to become aimlessly bored and started whispering between them.

Once the demonstration of the entire dance was completed, the instructor released Kurenai back into the crowd, much to her please.

Brown eyes scanning the crowd once more, Azune whispers under his breath, counting the number of shinobi infront of him. After a moment, he takes a step back.

"Right, there are more males than females, but I'm sure Tsunade won't mind incorporating some of the female healers to cover that" he explains. "For now, I will put some of you into a partner group and another group".

With that he begins pairing the ninja off, one by one. Naruto was beginning to wonder if Tsunade wasn't just torturing them for being annoying...

Naruto was paired off with TenTen a few moments later, and she grabs him forcefully by the shoulder and practically drags him to the paired group.

"Dammit" Sakura thinks, that would mean she could possibly be paired with HIM and that was something she really did not want at all.

Much to her content surprise, however, she was paired off with Neji, who gives her a simple curtious nod.

Feet carrying herself forwards, the pinkette walks swiftly over to Neji, realising she had to pass Sasuke to reach him. Heh.

She strides past him, ignoring the feeling of his gaze, smiling profoundly at Neji as she plants herself by his side on the one side of the instructor.

"Hello Neji" she says, looking at him slightly. He looks at her in turn.

"Afternoon Haruno" he replies, his voice softer than when in battle. "Do you know this dance?".

Sakura nods a bit, her pink hair sweeping across her shoulders. "I know a little", she explains, and Azune finishes splitting the crowd into two segments. One side partnered and the other side still needing them. the other side was entirely consisting of males, because there weren't enough girls to be partnered with.

Azune's muscular body moves towards their group, looking at them in their partners. "Fantastic" he exclaims, handing them a piece of paper, one for each pair. "These are instructions on the basic steps".

After handing them out, he continues, "you will use these for now, I have to speak to Tsunade about the female problem...but next time you will be instructed by me on the steps, one by one" his voice rings, matter of factly.

They all nod in unison, and Neji leads Sakura towards an empty area of the training fields. They begin to read the instructions in silence, and it is peaceful until Sakura looks around the field, their half being the 'partnered' half. Her gaze roams across the groups, green orbs halting as she catches sight of Ino, attempting in all vanity to get Sasuke to try the steps with her.

However her gaze falters as Sasuke's eyes come up to meet hers and she turns her nose up as she returns to listening to Neji read.

"Its strange the training grounds not being used for sparring, but for...dancing" she speaks, her voice lowered.

Neji doesn't look up from the paper, but replies solemnly, "yes, agreed".

Randomly throwing the piece of paper to the ground, Neji takes ahold of Sakura's waist, and she looks at him confused.

"We have to practice, yes?" He asks. She nods her pink head at him, and he continues, "Then why the expression?" He gestures to her face with the hand that was free.

Shaking her head, "I don't know" she says in reply, her voice of honesty. Becoming more comfortable with being so close to Neji, whom she hadn't really ever even been on missions with, she relaxes.

Placing both hands tentatively on his shoulders, their feet go through the first few steps, again and again.

Sakura notices that Neji seems as if he already knew the steps, but she wasn't sure. He smelt of fresh pinewood, and something else, only what she would describe as the scent of masculinity.

Taking her by surprise, he initiates the next step without her knowing, spinning her around in the figure eight, as they had watched Azune do with Kurenai.

"You're surprisingly good at this" Neji's voice speaks suddenly. Green orbs look up at his face, "yes, my dad used to dance around with me when I was little, he did this one a lot" she explains, hazy memories in her mind, feeling almost as if it was just yesterday, her dad spinning around, her feet resting on his larger ones as he dances her around the garden.

Yes, she was sure he had done this very same dance a couple of times, but she hadn't and couldn't figure out where he could have learnt it from, it hadn't been incorporated into Konoha's cherry blossom ball for nearly 600 years, as Tsunade had said.

"Do you think the older generation learnt it from school?" She asks, breaking the silence between her and the Hyuuga.

They had been dancing the first 10 steps for a while, in pleasant silence, the other groups making loud chattering sounds around them.

He pauses, thinking. "Possibly, or they could have learnt it from their parents and elders" he adds, as a suggestion.

This reminds her that she never got to know her grandparents...They had both perished during the shinobi war, leaving her father behind. Sakura's mother had later travelled to Konoha from another, much less prominent village, and met her father there.

A slight bit of sorrow filters through her, and her green eyes gaze down at their feet, not wanting Neji to see the weakness in her eyes.

"I think this training session is over..." He says a little quietly. Sakura looks around, noticing many of the groups had gone, leaving a few behind.

"Ah"

His strong hands let go of her, and she smiles faintly, wishing him to have a good evening, then leaving the area, walking back across the grounds towards the path, the one that leads back to the main town. The sun had already begun to set, meaning the day was nearly over, "so soon" she thinks to herself. Her green eyes scan the remaining partners, spotting Hinata, flustered but alright, walking back with Naruto, who had a bruise on his cheek.

"How did you do that Naruto?" She asks, when she pads over to them and catches up.

He looks a little downtrodden but fine. "I'm not as skillful when it comes to dancing..." He groans, and this causes Hinata to giggle faintly. Sakura smiles, "don't worry Naruto, you'll get better".  
Naruto's blue eyes catch onto her green ones, "I saw you and neji, you were doing great!" He exclaims. "I wonder why Neji is so good at it?" The blonde boys question seemed rhetorical, so The Pinkette does not reply.

* * *

The night had drawn in by the time the three of them had gotten back into the main town. Hinata had dismissed herself soon after that, wishing Naruto and Sakura a fairwell, before she disappears into the darkness of the Hyuuga compound.

The middle of town looked magnificent at night, and Sakura couldn't believe it was the same place. The darkness around it made it look eerily serene, but the bright lights of the stands and houses made the area light up with a strange buzz.

It was the same every year, and the pinkette knew that it was the beginning of the cherry blossom celebrations.

"Would you like to come to ichiraku's ramen with me?" The blonde young man asks, looking at his friend, as the two of them leave the darkness behind them, side by side as they head towards the brightest part of town.

"I'd say yes but-"

"Oh c'mon Sakura-Chan! You haven't come out for food with me for ages" he exclaims, and his pleading face had caused sakura to cave.

"Fine fine fine!" She replies, sighing. "I'll come, but you're paying!"

* * *

Later that evening, her belly now full of deliciously tasty ramen, she hands Naruto a few coins, relenting on her previous statement. "Here" she says, smiling at him.

The evening had been almost perfect, they had joked and enjoyed their food, and Sakura found herself once again amazed by the sight of how much ramen Naruto could feast on before he was full.

That was what had caused her to smile more than she had in a while, and it seemed to please Naruto.

It meant that she was slowly becoming the Sakura he had known long ago again, and that was a good thing.

* * *

The young male pays Ichiraku and the two of them head off into the night, their footsteps being heard thudding as they both walk together. It had all but gone a little silent now, the noise centered more towards the stalls and the bustling late night shops.

A familiar figure is up ahead of them, and Sakura mentally curses before glaring slightly in the darkness, before her expression smooths out entirely. Her face is nothing but a blank mask, as Naruto and she catch up to Sasuke, who had sensed them close behind and had waited by a corner, hands stuffed in his pockets.

His stance reminded Sakura of the old days, when they were younger and were more carefree, unaware of what the future would hold.

Moonlight cascades over his features, her green eyes taking in all the details, his face having changed slightly with adolescence. She shakes her head (mentally) and addresses Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" she says, disregarding the Uchiha's pressence. "Have a good evening, rest good".

She turns on her heels and backtracks the way she and Naruto had just come.  
Sasuke sighs deeply.

"Sakura" he calls after her.

The Uchiha gets no reply. The young woman's figure disappears into the darkness of the night, leaving him feeling peeved.

"She's never going to give me the time of day is she?" He asks, rhetorically.

"Well it is the middle of the night..." Naruto jokes, trying to make light of the tension filling the chilled night air.

"Shut up Naruto, you know what I mean" Sasuke replies.

"I know I know" his friend dismisses, looking at where the pink haired girl had disappeared.

"She might come round eventually".

* * *

**"pardon me for saying, I was afraid, she never gave me the time of day"**

* * *

**Slow Dance**


End file.
